


Latidos

by DreamerStar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Broken Mind, Dependence - Freeform, Drama, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, seson 1
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal es como el mar: inalterable y sereno hasta que llega la tormenta y lo arrasa todo a su paso, arrastrando a sus entrañas al náufrago que se ahoga en frías aguas oscuras. Pero Will no puede escuchar las advertencias, sólo puede oír la voz de Hannibal opacada por los pasos del ciervo que le persigue sin descanso. Solo puede hundirse hasta que el faro lo ilumine todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latidos

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: Hannibal no me pertenece.
> 
> Advertencia: Insinuación de relación Hombre x Hombre.
> 
> Basado en la primera temporada.

 

Cada vez que cierra los ojos Will siente el vaivén del barco bajo los pies, los latidos del mar convertidos en olas que arremeten suavemente contra el barco anclado en el astillero rodeado de seis barcos con luces apagadas y dueños dormidos.

Aún así no tiene miedo.

La luz del faro ilumina su cuarto con vehemencia, espantado las sombras que le provocan temor cada vez que imagina figuras escondidas en cada pliegue de sombra. Pero no hay nada, se repite, solo es su imaginación.

Por ello se tumba con cuidado en el suelo, siendo iluminado por la luz del faro que vuelve cada cierto intervalo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para mimetizarse con el entorno y dejar de existir.

Porque si se funde con los rítmicos y suaves latidos del mar no existirá más miedo.

Sólo existirá la calma del mar, que le llama y acuna con gentileza, susurrando seguridad cada vez que la espuma de mar que corona las olas se estrella contra el casco de madera y se deshace en suspiros vespertinos que se pierden en la noche, absorbidos por la luz del faro que parece querer evaporar las gotas de agua salada—como lágrimas— para elevarlas al cielo y mutarlas en nubes blanquecinas de algodón que rociaran a la sedienta tierra para mermar su sufrimiento.

Entonces comienza a pensar en el mar, como el mar. Y una voz susurra en su cabeza: Este es mi diseño.

Y despierta de golpe, aturdido y desorientado. Winston ladra preocupado, saltando a la cama para regarle con besos para hacerle sentir a salvo, igual que el resto de su manada de marginados e incomprendidos. Will se acurruca entre las mantas, rodeandose de su familia.

Se siente asustado, melancólico y triste. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con su infancia. Y esta lloviendo y las gotas golpean las ventanas igual que la espuma de mar golpeaba su ventana; y la hierba se mece con el viento igual que el mar se mecía alrededor del barco donde solía vivir.

Y tiene ganas de llorar.

Suspira y se levanta de la cama con prisas, tropezando en el proceso y ganándose una fuerte caída que hace a su muñeca izquierda lamentarse y crujir con una facilidad que le parece cómica. Y las lágrimas brotan sin control.

Sus perros ladran suavemente, restregándose contra el tembloroso cuerpo del agente especial del FBI con la vaga esperanza de poder arrebatarle los pesares que le atormentan.

Will susurra con voz quebrada, calmando a sus perros antes de levantarse torpemente en busca de las llaves de su coche para poder huir del ataque de pánico que le ha asaltado de pronto.

Corre hasta el coche, asegurándose de cerrar bien la casa para que ninguno de sus acogidos escapase para buscarlo. La lluvia lo empapa y sus pies descalzos se hunden en la hierba mojada. De hecho, ahora que lo piensa, no debió haber salido tal y como duerme, de la misma forma que escapa cuando está sonámbulo y despierta de golpe en situaciones extrañas.

Pero eso ahora no le importa.

Conduce con nerviosismo, con el temor aferrado a sus entrañas. Tiene miedo y no sabe de qué, o tal vez lo sabe pero no quiere oír el temor que le atenazaba.

Aparca frente a la casa de Hannibal a las cuatro de la mañana y baja del coche—guardará el vago recuerdo de haber cerrado el vehículo en el mismo lugar que registró el viaje—. Sus pies resbalan en el asfalto pero logra mantener el equilibrio mientras la lluvia lo empapa de pies a cabeza.

Llama al timbre tres veces a intervalos regulares, igual que el péndulo de luz que ondea tras sus párpados cerrados antes de entrar en la mente del criminal.

Igual que los haces de luz que emitía el faro antes de que sus latidos se convirtieran en los del mar...

Quiere llorar otra vez.

Hannibal abre la puerta a la segunda vez que Will repite los tres toques. Sus sentidos están alertas, preparados para cualquier posibilidad. Pero eso no puede arrebatarle el asombro que le invade al ver a Will ante su puerta en ropa interior y mojado hasta los huesos.

—Will...—Susurra suavemente, extendiendo una mano hacia el profesor.

Y Will rompe a llorar, llevándose las manos a la cara y balbuceando que no se encuentra el corazón. Se lo han robado, dice mientras siente su muñeca arder y sus piernas temblar como si fueran gelatina deshaciéndose.

Hannibal extiende los brazos, arropando a Will con la bata que traía puesta hasta hacía poco. Le pasa un brazo por los hombros y lo atrae hasta su cuerpo con el fin de detener sus lamentos.

Una corriente de satisfacción y excitación recorre a Hannibal al sentir como la mente rota de Will lo busca desesperadamente, gimoteando por su protección tal y como lleva planeando desde que la hepática mente del investigador rozó el diseño del Destripador de Chesapeake.

Desde que supo que existía un igual.

Hannibal acuna a Will con falsas palabras de protección que prometen estabilidad y la exterminación del miedo. Y Will bebé cada una de esas palabras, aferrándose a la figura de Hannibal cual náufrago a la cordura.

Y Hannibal comienza a susurrar contra su oído que está a salvo, que repita el ejercicio que le ha enseñado... incitandole a recordar que lo está sometiendo y arrastrando hasta la locura.

Porque son lo mismo y Will necesita saberlo.

—Soy Will Graham, son las 04:30 y estoy en la casa de Hannibal Lecter...

—Bien, bien... —Susurra suavemente mientras le acaricia el cabello revuelto con manos hábiles.

Will cierra los ojos, llenando su mente con los latidos de Hannibal que permanecen inalterables siempre, igual que el mar. Hasta que llega la tormenta y arrasa con todo dejando cicatrices en cada lugar que toca, arrastrando a sus entrañas aquello que le ha arrancado a la tierra.

Ahogando a Will en las profundas aguas oscuras de la desesperación y el olvido.

Will se aferra a Hannibal, atrapando la camisa del pijama de seda en dos temblorosos puños a la altura de los omoplatos. Respira tan lentamente como puede, olvidándolo todo menos los latidos del corazón del doctor que empieza a copiar sin darse cuenta de ello.

Hannibal le arrastra hacia el interior de la casa, apretando el frágil cuerpo de Will contra el suyo y susurrándole que se quede a su lado, que está a punto de despertar

Y una voz de alarma grita desde el fondo de su cabeza: Este es mi diseño.

Pero Will no puede escuchar su propia voz, sólo puede oír la voz de Hannibal opacado los pasos del ciervo que le persigue sin descanso.

Sólo puede caer en los latidos del mar hasta acabar ahogándose y fundiéndose con la espuma de mar. Sólo puede hundirse en la mente de Hannibal hasta que la sangre fría le despierte cual faro en mitad de la tormenta.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
